Ryuutenshi
The Ryuutenshi are a race of people that live in the valley near the city of Kimbala . They have a tendency to avoid any sort of major conflict. On a personal level, they aren’t perfect but do prefer not to fight amongst themselves or with others. Violence is frowned upon but isn’t avoided. They are taught, when they are old enough to understand, what it is and it’s cause and consequences. They have their own language, though they tend to learn others as the need arises. ' '''Main Language: '''spoken (Ryuutenshi), written (She’da) '''Major Cities': Throne City is the only real city in the valley. The Silver Tower in Throne City is the tallest of the Ryuutenshi Towers. Important Historical Events 172 – Ryuutenshi Throne City constructed, Five Towers raised 212 – Ryuutenshi Towers raised, Elnnwood created 452 – The Great Plague 463 – A cure was found for the Plague 477 – First skirmish between dragonriders and Darkriders 493 – The unnamed ruins discovered 661 – Provinces established 672 – Dragonlords established 731 – Khallil leads the attack on Vileshte Island 839 – Vileshte officially renamed Beast Island 1787 – Kauprenn born 1832 – Kauprenn becomes Master of the Obsidian Tower 2055 – Anghiel born 2075 – Anturamiyann born 2080 – Kauphren dies, Anghiel becomes Master of the Obsidian Tower 2256 – Fourth Darkrider Incursion, Events of ‘Path of the Warrior’, ‘Path of the Sorceress’ Anatomy See main article The Ryuutenshi have wings. An average wing span for a full adult is approximately twelve feet. The main problem with their anatomy is that their bones have more in common with a human’s skeleton rather than a bird’s. While they are still significantly lighter than a human of the same size, their bones are still not quite light enough to allow for flight. Biology See main article Aside from the anatomical differences, the Ryuutenshi do have a few other major differences from humans. Generally speaking, male humans and male Ryuutenshi are so close in their make up that there aren’t any real differences; when it comes to the females, however, the differences become clearly apparent. Culture See main article Family is the most important thing in the life of a Ryuutenshi. To loose one’s family is a tragedy so deep that it’s like they’ve lost a part of their body. There is no greater crime in the eyes of their society than to dishonor the family and there is no greater offense than to insult another family. To bring a child into the world without the means to care for it is unforgivable. It’s unthinkable to not take the time to care for your own children. No one is above that, not even the Queen. Courtship and Marriage See main article Courting starts becoming a serious thought in their seventeenth year. It’s the males that do the courting, but the women generally have the final say. Arranged marriages aren’t common. In the rare case of an arranged marriage, if the couple can’t get along, it isn’t followed through. Society See main article They are a matriarchy in the loosest sense of the term. They are led by a Queen but men do have power. The Queen’s advisor is almost always male. Sometimes he is her consort, but most often he’s a relative, such as an uncle or cousin. In rare occasions, it has been a sibling. Category:Species